


A Safe Harbour

by Tahyra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A mishmash of ships because I have commitment issues, Bubble Bath, Cupcakes, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tony Can't Cook, Will add more relationships as we go, Will add more tags as we go, phonecalls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahyra/pseuds/Tahyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my rambles. Little, tiny fics that will never make it to anything bigger.<br/>I'm too scatty to remember a sustained plot, so, here!, have some fragmented scenes from some super powered couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Steve/Natasha

People always assumed that the assassin had no place for romance in her life. They always assumed that she was not one for sappy gestures. She’d had a cold, hard life, but why should that mean that she wouldn’t appreciate a little attention now and again? That is why, at this moment, Natasha Romanoff stood speechless, a surprised half-smile forming on her lips. Her bath, already run, sported several sickeningly pink candles along the side, all lit with a tiny, flickering flame. The bubbles were speckled with tiny petals of some kind that she knew would just end up sticking to her skin when she wanted to get out. She locked her eyes with Steve’s, who stepped forward and took her towel from her. Natasha sighed, shoulders rising dramatically.

 

“Steve, you know that we’re not a couple, right? And I was planning on taking a shower.”

The captain placed her towel, now neatly folded, on the edge of the sink. He gestured towards the bath. “I thought you would need a little relaxation.” He crossed the room to reach her, placing both hands on her shoulders. “You never take time to relax.”

“I’m always relaxed.”

Steve smiled gently at her before tugging her jacket from her shoulders. Having freed it from her arms he tossed it out the door she’d only moments ago come through.

“Well, I’ve never seen you too relaxed.”

 

Natasha closed the small gap between her and the blonde, pressing her lips forcefully against his for a brief few seconds. She let her hand settle on his chest, keeping the distance between them close as she pulled away. Their eyes met. Eyes that had become so familiar over the past few months. Natasha let herself grin and pushed the captain back.

“Now get out. Bath will go cold. That would be a shame.” She walked towards the tub and ran a finger through one of the candle flames. “These candles are sickening,” she mumbled just as she heard the door click shut as Steve left. 


	2. One Terrible Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony/Pepper

Pepper dropped her file on the desk causing loose papers to fly everywhere. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. She rubbed the back of her neck with one of her hands, it had been a long day. She’d only just managed to escape a two hour phone call in which she had somehow managed to lose one of the main investors. The meeting she’d come in at stupid hours in the morning for had turned out to be a waste of her time. Those people were supposed to bring her solutions, not burden her with more problems. It was not like she did not have enough to deal with anyway. 

She sunk into her chair, pressing her fingers to her temples. A headache was threatening to ruin her day further. Tilting her head against the back of the chair, she swivelled around to face her window overlooking the city. At least it was a nice day, although she would rather be outside in shorts, than inside battling against the damned stock market in ridiculous stilettos. She took a deep breath in, letting a soft whistle escape her lips of the exhale. Pepper swivelled around again to face her desk and opened the file on the very top of the pile. She pulled out the top couple of pages and placed them next to her keyboard. 

Her office door opened.  
“What?” She snapped, cringing at her own aggressive tone. “I’m sorry, it’s been a long day… What is it?”   
The petite, well-dressed girl at her door held a package out in front of her. Pepper nodded to summon her in.   
“This is for you.” The girl placed the package on the only empty space remaining on Pepper’s desk. Pepper reached out to take the package, ripping the paper. “I was told to tell you not to open it yet,” the girl added, a hint of panic in her voice.   
“Who told you that?”   
The girl shook her head, glancing towards the door.   
“Okay, thank you for bringing me this. You may leave.” Pepper added when the girl did not move.   
Finally, the tiny figure disappeared, silently closing the door behind her leaving Pepper alone with the flat, square package. She paused for a moment before ignoring the girl and tearing the wrapping away, revealing a simple plastic box with a cupcake inside it. Pepper frowned at the little cake and picked up the phone that must have just started to ring. 

“Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, speaking, who is this?” She placed the box on the desk, reciting the words that this job had drilled into her head.   
“Pep? You get my present?”   
“Tony! Stop calling me on the office phone!” Her voice sounded annoyed, but a small smile formed on her features.   
“My company. I can do what I want.”   
“My company now. You can’t do what you want. And yes I got your present.”  
“You did? When?”   
Pepper rolled her eyes at how excited his tone had become. “Just now. Tony, you can’t just call me halfway through my work day.”  
“It’s only halfway done? Oh, that’s disappointing.”  
“Yes, halfway-”   
“Yeah, yeah, so do you like my gift?”   
“-through a busy busy day, Tony. Yes. Yes. I liked your gift. It’s sweet.”   
His shocked voice rang through the phone, so she pulled her ear away from it a little. “What you’ve already tasted it? I asked the woman… No, I commanded her. I paid her to tell you not to open it until I called you! This isn’t fair! I put-”  
“Tony, I haven’t eaten it. It’s just… it’s a sweet thought. Thank you”   
“-too much effort into- Oh! Okay then!”  
“Thank you.” 

Pepper prised the top of the plastic container, picking up the cupcake to look at. It wasn’t really a proper cupcake. It hadn’t risen enough, and there was far too much icing. The supposed smilie face was now a blue smudge. She smiled.   
“It’s a terrible cupcake,” she told him frankly. Lying to him only boosted his ego, and his ego already had a life of its own without her helping it.   
“PEPPER! I made that!”   
“Obviously. Tony, have you ever made cupcakes before?”   
“Once! Twice now! You’re looking at raw talent right there. You better appreciate the effort I put into you, honey.”  
She placed the cupcake back in the box and sealed the lid.   
“I’m going to eat it later. When I have a break. And then I can truly appreciate your “raw talent””.   
Pepper could feel Tony beaming through the phone, it made her cheeks feel slightly warm and tingly.   
“Don’t work too hard.”   
Pepper put down the phone, glancing at the smiley cake. She pulled her papers closer to her. She finally had something to look forward to today. She would have to thank Tony later.


End file.
